Children typically lose their baby teeth prior to adolescence. Due to the anxiety created from pain and blood, children may avoid further loosening and removing their baby teeth from their mouths. Various methods have been utilized to quickly and painlessly remove children's teeth. For instance, people have used string to surround the tooth and pull it from the mouth. Other people have used various forms of food and other materials that loosen teeth when they are bitten into to aid in removal of the tooth from the child's mouth. The visual and tactile sensations produced by these methods create anxiety and tension in young children due to their peculiar association with the pain of tooth removal.
It would be desirable to have an apparatus for pulling loose teeth from a child's mouth without creating anxiety and tension.